Decir adiós
by PrimulaD
Summary: Los sentimientos de Buffy cuando Ángel se va a L.A.


**Decir adiós.**

**"Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo. Porque fuerte como la muerte es el amor". (Cantares 8:6, Rey Salomón, Sagrada Biblia).**

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que acudía con más frecuencia a su mente, el corazón encogido en un puño, mientras observaba la degradación de su amor. El hueco en el corazón le gritaba que era el adiós definitivo. Enmarcado en una oscura gabardina, envuelto en volutas de bruma provenientes de la evaporación del hielo de la carnicería, Ángel la miraba con ojos tristes. Devaluado, profundamente humillado en su desnudez moral, dos finas arrugas cruzando la frente del amado rostro inmortal. Buffy quiso decir algo, pero las palabras huyeron de sus labios, aladas, efímeras y tan sin sentido que no merecía la pena decirlas. Un segundo pestañeo y se había retirado. De su vista, De su vida.

"Sí, -pensó Buffy- en ocasiones como ésta el silencio es un arma de dos filos"

El día había estado tan lleno de significados... y también de despedidas. Dio la espalda al escenario que enmarcara su último adiós, sintiendo como si una lenta oscuridad se estuviera apoderando de su alma. Caminó con paso apresurado perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche.

Ni siquiera sus amigos eran capaces de entender su extraña relación con Ángel. Bien, de todas maneras su vida era bastante extraña, nada típica; como salida de la mente calenturienta de un encarnizado escritor de fanfictions empeñado en colocarla en escenarios tan extravagantes, tanto que a veces sentía que su realidad se fragmentaba en pedazos y se confundía en un extraño mundo: Un vigilante que era como un sustituto ocasional de padre, una bruja despistada que salía con un hombre lobo y para rematar ella, enamorada de un vampiro. "¿Y quién dice que la cazadora debe de estar sola?, Sí ese tonto de Wesley con su nariz aristocrática y su presumido acento inglés. Fe estaba sola... claro, y eso la llevó a asociarse con un vampiro. Bien, como si eso fuera anormal... ¿o no? En todo caso ¿quién hace las reglas? ¿Quién decide a quién debes amar? Sí, como si eso tuviera importancia. Pero sí la tiene, escoger la persona equivocada. ¿Por qué equivocada? ¿Según los estándares de quién? ¿De una maldita organización fantasmal que sólo hacía resaltar su presencia cuando necesitaban algo de ella? Eso no es justo para Giles... entonces ¿qué es justo y qué no?" -pensaba atropelladamente tratando de descargar su furia y apartarse obstinadamente, al menos intelectualmente, de su desolación, tratando de racionalizar las cosas lo suficiente para retardar la acción del profundo abismo negro que estaba absorbiendo todo su universo.

El parque se encontraba vacío a esa hora de la noche, tan solitario como su alma. El aroma de la tierra mojada por los aspersores penetraba sus fosas nasales, invadiéndola de nostalgia y de una extraña sensación de novedad. El ruido de las hojas de los árboles sacudidos por la brisa enmarcaba de manera innatural y enervante cada uno de sus pisadas, los grillos frotaban las patas en algún lugar cercano a un grupo de árboles. La tranquilidad comenzaba a filtrarse por los poros de su piel, irritándola contra toda lógica. Toda esa sensación de cotidianeidad empezaba a alterarle el corazón, porque no era en absoluto normal, no para un desolado parque de Sunnydale.

Un gemido ahogado sobresaltó el silencio de la noche. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el origen del sonido, las pisadas ahogadas en el césped. La semipenumbra le devolvió la imagen que ya su cerebro había recreado anticipadamente, demasiadas veces había visto repetida la misma historia, con diferentes protagonistas, como los famosos 'remakes' de Hollywood.. El vampiro estaba inclinado sobre el cuello de una jovencita, las protuberancias de su frente semi-ocultas entre el cabello de la chica, blancura absurda contrastando en la pálida luz residual del alumbrado público que estaba demasiado lejos para iluminar adecuadamente, tenía el cabello de la chica atrapado en una mano, forzando al cuello a extenderse, dejando al alcance la frágil columna de la garganta, una pierna encajada obscenamente entre los muslos de ella, frotando su cuerpo bruscamente contra ella mientras que con la otra mano inmovilizaba ambas muñecas extendiéndolas por encima de la cabeza. Buffy se encaminó decidida, llena de ira ¿acaso no era suficiente la ofrenda de sangre?, ¿Era necesario sumarle la profanación, la humillación?, sus instintos más femeninos se rebelaron, sintiendo un amago de náusea estrujar la boca de su estómago con la amargura de la bilis.

Una eficiente llave aplicada al cuello del vampiro lo obligó a desprenderse de su presa, aullando de

dolor. Era mejor que arrancarlo brutalmente, podría ocasionar un desgarre más grave en el cuello de la pobre chica. El vampiro giró hacia ella, iracundo, lleno de odio, de ese odio que solamente los condenados albergan en su interior. Buffy pudo percibir de reojo a la chica correr alocadamente hacia la salida del parque, y saboreó el color del miedo en esos ojos amarillos.

- Maldice tu suerte... estoy de pésimo humor -dijo Buffy golpeando con una hermosa patada circular la barbilla del vampiro, enviándolo a un par de metros, para después dirigirse a él con la decisión de cazadora.

Al vampiro pareció no importarle su talante, arremetió con ímpetu, olvidando el temor inicial, poseído por el hambre eterna, tacleándola por la cintura. Ambas figuras cayeron al suelo rodando en una mezcolanza informe de extremidades. Buffy se sacudió al vampiro girando hacia la izquierda para después pararse con un salto en arco. El vampiro volvió a acometerla con torpeza, recibiendo un golpe en el pecho al estrellarse contra el brazo de la cazadora, cayendo miserablemente de espaldas. Reaccionando con rapidez, se levantó y lanzó un puñetazo que hizo trastabillar a Buffy, una sonrisa torcida afeó aún más la cara del vampiro, la autosatisfacción brillándole etérea en los ojos. La cazadora recuperó su postura y esquivó un jab dirigido a sus costillas, dando un ligero paso lateral y veloz, el puño del vampiro cruzó el vacío y su antebrazo quedó atrapado en la axila de Buffy, mientras ella giraba el cuerpo velozmente para asestar un rodillazo en la ingle del enemigo. El vampiro dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor doblándose incontrolablemente; cuando finalmente se enderezó, lo hizo sólo para recibir un fuerte codazo que volvió a derribarlo de espaldas planas contra el suelo. Buffy se inclinó sobre él, una rodilla al piso, a un lado de él mientras conectaba un puñetazo centrado precisa, limpiamente al diafragma, el impacto suficiente para dejarlo lánguido, con un par de costillas fracturadas. Un par de segundos después la cazadora se encontró sentada a horcajadas sobre la cintura del monstruo, arreglándoselas para presionarle las muñecas a ambos lados del cuerpo con las rodillas.

Algo tronó en el interior de Buffy, y el mundo perdió sentido. La realidad volvió a confundirse. En medio de su extravío percibió ante sí la cara del vampiro girar de uno a otro lado bajo el impacto de sus puños. Su corazón latía enloquecido, asaltado por ese excitante y a la vez aterrador aluvión de adrenalina. Poderosas bofetadas que en un momento dado convirtieron al condenado en una masa sanguinolenta. Sintió la humedad de las lágrimas empapar sus mejillas, enceguecer sus ojos y rociar con amarga realidad su corazón. Y se maldijo en silencio por lo innecesario de sus actos. Se sintió sucia, inexplicablemente traicionada, traicionada por su falta de control. Extrajo una estaca de algún sitio y la enterró en el pecho del vampiro. Las cenizas de la inexistencia del vampiro mancharon las perneras de sus jeans, salpicaron con motas grises y negruscas los rastros húmedos de sus mejillas y Buffy Anne Summers, finalmente recuperó la compostura.

Caminó hacia su casa, ignorando el dolor que gritaban coyunturas, nudillos, el interior de sus muslos. Estaba acostumbrada a él. Había aprendido a convertir el dolor físico en aliado, en algo que la alejaba del dolor espiritual que parecía pegarse como una segunda piel en su alma. Se apoyó en el borde del lavabo con ambas manos, la sangre dejando delicados senderos purpúreos en la porcelana blanca. Sus nudillos estaban hechos un asco, la piel escoriada, giró las palmas y vio las pequeñas cortadas en media luna que dejaran sus uñas. Apenas se atrevía a levantar el rostro, cuando pudo hacerlo lo hizo sólo para encontrarse con el reflejo de una extraña, las largas manchas de lágrimas moteadas de cenizas afeando su rostro, el cabello desgreñado enmarcaba la imagen misma de la devastación. Se deshizo de sus jeans y su ropa amontonándolas en el pequeño cesto, donde sabía que su madre recogería los despojos de su cacería, alistándolos para otra excursión, "o tal vez desechándolos" -pensó acremente viendo la miseria en que se había convertido su suéter. Las baldosas del cuarto de baño enviaron una acelerada carrera de escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba en la ducha. Abrió el agua caliente y dejó que lavara al menos su cuerpo, las lágrimas haciendo una nueva erupción, confundiéndose con el agua que resbalaba sobre su rostro. Se frotó las manos con el guante de crin una y otra vez, hasta desprender el último rastro de la sangre del vampiro incrustada en sus uñas. Repitió el proceso sobre su cuerpo hasta que se sintió limpia.

Se secó vigorosamente, envolviéndose en una bata y anudando una toalla en el rubio cabello. Se enfundó en un pijama de dos piezas y se sentó al borde de la cama, las piernas cruzadas en semi-loto y extrajo el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo de la cama. Hacía tiempo que había decidido tenerlo a la mano, ahorrarle a su madre el trabajo de curarla, sobre todo ahora que se había hecho sobre-protectora, ya que su madre aún parecía no haber perdido el interés en las actividades 'extracurriculares' de Buffy, pero aún no quería descubrirle el verdadero alcance de su destino. Curó sus heridas ausentemente, arrojando concienzudamente los hisopos ensangrentados en el cesto de la basura. Envolvió los nudillos con gasa y una venda ágilmente puesta, asegurada con las pequeñas franjas de tela adhesiva que tenía cortadas previamente, después de todo, tenía práctica suficiente. Y después de todo, en un par de días las heridas desaparecerían. Uno más de los 'beneficios' de su destino. Ojalá y el resto de esas heridas desapareciera con la misma facilidad.

Se dejó caer en la cama.

¿En qué momento ese 'destino' había sido tan cruel de enviarle un 'protector' para luego apartarlo de su lado condenando su amor como abominación? Un sollozo ahogó su pecho cansado. El recuerdo de la presencia de Ángel seguía ahí, fantasmal e intangible. Y ella tenía esa sensación de estar evadiendo un conocimiento molesto, acosador impávido, que no permitía la evasión y permanecía acechante, terco en su propósito.

"Buffy-Anne Summers deja de actuar como una tonta" -se regañó sonriendo amargamente.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar la mente del curso de sus pensamientos, alejar el dolor del corazón sumiéndose en la mullida matriz de los sueños.

Recorrió con dedos ansiosos el pecho de Ángel, usando la memoria táctil para capturar la esencia de su amado y archivarla en lo más profundo de la psique. Sintió esos labios suaves posarse en su cuello, recorriendo un patrón anticipado que envió descargas de electricidad a lo largo de su espina dorsal, las sintió dividirse, dirigirse a sus extremidades erizando las suaves vellosidades de su piel.

Los labios de Ángel se posaron en los suyos, suaves, excitantes, deliciosamente invasores mientras sus dedos recorrían anhelantes las suaves curvas de su cintura y caderas, reptando delicadamente hacia sus senos, transmitiendo con cada caricia, con cada roce, la profundidad de su amor. El ritmo privado que seguían sus cuerpos sacudía sus fibras más íntimas inundándola de sensaciones de posesión, de confianza, y un amor desmesurado que parecía desbordar cada poro de su piel. Sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas de agradecimiento, de dolor, de placer, mientras sentía su ser estallar en miríadas de átomos y dispersarse tan sólo para asimilarse al masculino cuerpo que era su alma gemela.

El estremecimiento ocasionado por un convulsivo sollozo la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. El llanto volvió a desbordar sus párpados. Sola. Estaba sola. Se sentó en la cama doblando las piernas contra el pecho y abrazando sus rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas y se esforzó por vaciar de lágrimas sus ojos, en silencio, para no despertar a su madre.

Porque la sensación de estar incompleta la invadía, porque sentía su ser rebelarse contra el universo, contra el dios burlón que suplantaba la plenitud de su vida con miseria existencial.

- Aún vivo -dijo en voz alta, la voz ronca por la presión ejercida contra su garganta al sofocar los sollozos. Tratando de asegurarse a sí misma que estaba bien. Al menos viva, aunque una parte de ella la sentía muerta.

Cerró los ojos para caer en un sueño desordenado, lleno de contradicciones, pero que prefirió mil veces a la añoranza de su desesperación. La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para que el sueño repegara los rotos fragmentos de su existencia. Desenvolvió sus manos para dirigirse en automático al baño, examinando indiferentemente los nudillos ya casi regenerados. Se metió a la ducha y al salir, entre las brumas del vapor, el espejo le devolvió una imagen gris de sí misma, ojos tristes y un poco hinchados, con el rimel del día anterior sin remover completamente por el baño, lo había olvidado, había olvidado el desmaquillante... largas arrugas en el nacimiento de las mejillas. Comenzó la lucha contra la naturaleza terminando el trabajo del agua, pasando el lápiz por los párpados y dando poco a poco color a la palidez habitual de su rostro. Una máscara, lo sabía, una máscara inapropiada para ocultar la tristeza del alma.

"Te extraño. No tiene un día que te fuiste y ya te extraño, me siento sola sin ti. Sé que es inútil todo lo que haga o diga, porque todo ha muerto, y ni siquiera entiendo cómo empezó... fue como un gran sueño, cercano y sin embargo tan lejos. Pero Ángel, te amé un poco más de lo que habría querido"

Deambulando como en sueños, con el estómago hueco y el alma vacía dejó resbalarse las horas a su alrededor, ausente, desprendida del constante y deshilachado parloteo de Willow y la mirada preocupada de Xander "¿Xander sabe de preocupación?, Tengo que recordarlo" Su parte racional, la que no estaba herida, protestó débilmente contra el abuso que estaba cometiendo sobre su amigo. Giles la miraba por encima de los lentes, examinando furtivamente los moretones que aún se percibían en sus nudillos. Buffy jaló distraídamente las mangas del suéter, enganchando las orillas con los pulgares, ocultando voluntariamente el resultado de su exceso; pero su gesto no pasó desapercibido y la mirada de Giles brilló con un atisbo de reproche y ella sintió su estómago revolverse con furia asesina. "¿Por qué sus amigos consideraban una bendición la partida de Ángel? ¿No comprendían que estaba rota?, ¿Incompleta?"

Salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo. Tenía ganas de desahogar la energía que parecía querer escapársele a raudales. Comenzó a correr, olvidándose de que traía botas, corrió sintiendo el viento alborotarle el cabello, anheloso ante la falsa sensación de libertad que producía. Corrió hasta que su cuerpo protestó, hasta que sus piernas empezaron a temblar, los músculos exhaustos y tensos por el esfuerzo. Se detuvo jadeante, la mitad del cuerpo doblado hacia sus rodillas. "Soy tan vanidosa y al mismo tiempo tan poca cosa" ¿De dónde venía ese sentimiento de falla?, ¿De la imposibilidad de exterminar a Ángel como era su deber como cazadora?, ¿De haber sucumbido a la seducción de la inmortalidad que sabía corría por la sangre de Ángel? O de su incapacidad para retenerlo, para retener su amor. "Eso no es justo -pensó con sorna ante su propio veredicto"

Destino. Fatalidad. Sí claro. Destino... ¿Qué tiene qué ver el maldito destino? ¿Quién es el responsable del destino? "Tú misma. Estúpida" Vaya, qué gran introspección. "Y ahora que mi destino está en mis manos no sé cómo dirigirlo ni qué hacer con él".

Los músculos finalmente dejaron de doler, los calambres pasaron. Dobló las rodillas contra su trasero para estirarlas, una a una, para relajarlas después de una loca carrera sin calentamiento. El músculo cardiaco finalmente comenzó a regularizarse. La falta de aire también pasó cuando los agotados pulmones recuperaron su capacidad de respirar rítmicamente y su cerebro se llenó de claridad, alejando las pesadas telarañas que lo habían estado obnubilando.

La respuesta llegó despiadada, perversamente. Ángel tenía que marcharse, porque era imposible que siguieran juntos, porque era imposible que el mundo soportara un nuevo estallido de maldad que el amor puro de ése vampiro en particular ocasionara. Porque estar juntos era una maldición. Significaba estar constantemente divididos entre su amor, su pasión y las respectivas 'misiones' que algún dios despiadado, cruel y cínico había cargado sobre sus hombros, sin ellos pedirlo. Ángel tenía que marcharse porque Sunnydale sin Buffy Summers se convertiría en terreno baldío, en la guarida de los vampiros más crueles que hallaban un solaz especial en ese lugar. Ángel tenía qué marcharse porque Buffy Summers no tenía el valor de echarlo de su lado. Había muchas preguntas que quería plantearse, pero no podía, no quería, quizás por que las respuestas solían doler mucho, como esas.

No obstante las respuestas a su propio cuestionamiento, no estaba satisfecha. Nunca lo estaría. La sensación de perder al amor de tu vida no es muy agradable que digamos. Bien de la humanidad o no de por medio.

Así que Buffy Ann Summers, la última en una larga lista de cazadoras que no vivían más allá de los 25, buscó la manera de transformar la apatía que sentía en un sentimiento. Tratando de localizar el núcleo de ternura extraviado en algún lugar muy adentro de sí, ahogado entre tanta miseria, entre tanto auto-desprecio, y conmiseración por sí misma, tratando de encontrar los pedazos de su ser, destripado en algún lugar del camino, anhelando un renacimiento que sabía... tardaría en llegar.

_**Finis.**_

N.A.. ¡Tsk! Soy pésima para las sexcenas. Si a alguno de ustedes le sangraron los ojos mil perdones.  
Tampoco soy una escritora asidua de Buffy, aunque me gustaba mucho el show. Sin embargo, hay veces que la imaginación se dispara de manera imprevista. Esta vez, la culpa la tuvo Robbie Williams y su canción "One of God's Better People" del álbum "Life thru a lens" y una imagen de dolor en los ojos de Ángel que tozudamente invadió mi cerebro.


End file.
